I bid you Adieu
by Crazybird101
Summary: Calem has made a mistake entering the room that Sycamore specifically told him not to go in to... AU. Post-Game. Warnings are inside.


**Just a quick note: This Lysandre/Sycamore fic isn't connected to my other Lysandre/Sycamore fics. Btw, in my Lysandre/Sycamore fics, Sycamore is two years younger then Lysandre. If you don't like that, go read another fic. Thank you and have a nice day ;D**

**Warning: MAJOR OOCNESS, post-game, AU, slash, Perfectworldshipping (Lysandre/Sycamore), hinted KalosShipping (Calem/Serena), implied Kerrshipping (Calem/Sycamore), implied character death, Slight spoilers to X & Y, insane Sycamore, implied Character death, Angst, NOT for Calem fans**

**I do NOT own Pokemon**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**X.X**

_Knock knock_

"Professor?" Calem poked his head into the room, expecting a reply. Instead all he got was the soft humming of the Professor's machines. Calem closed the door behind him as he walked into the room. "Professor?" he called again. No reply. It had been months since the incident in Geosenge Town. Team Flare has since disbanded after the death of their leader, Lysandre, who attempted to not only force immortality Serena, Shauna, and himself, but also destroy the base with them trapped under the rubble. The plan backfired, since he caught Xerneas and Serena caught Yvelta, and they managed to escape. But Lysandre and most of the Grunts weren't so lucky...

Calem simply explored the spacious room, looking at photographs that hung on the walls or out the window now and then. He made his over to Sycamore's desk, and felt his heart sink slightly when he saw a picture frame containing a photograph of Lysandre and Sycamore together. Sycamore had his arm around Lysandre's shoulders with a playful grin on his face. Lysandre merely had a small smile, but his blue eyes held that stern and unforgiving look in them.

Calem can only guess just how close the two were. He had tried many times to comfort Sycamore; telling that he wasn't the blame for what happened and that Lysandre had it coming. Sycamore seemed to have agreed with this, but he wasn't the same Sycamore Calem had known when he first met him. Today, Sycamore had called him over to help him out with something; to which Calem eagerly agreed to help any way he can. He wanted to make it up to Sycamore. Help him move on after killing his closest friend.

Calem blushed slightly when he first noticed how close he and Sycamore had become after the whol incident. The two spent more and more time with eachaother. Sycamore started to become more open about himself while Calem did the same. Like how jealous he was of Serena during the many times she's defeated him in battle. That neighbor of his, he'd tell ya.

Calem walked away from the desk and went over to a door that had always been present since he first came in. Sycamore strictly forbidden anyone to go in. Calem had asked what was in the room, but the only answer he got was that held something very personal to him. Calem was never one to invade anyone's privacy, but curiosity got him going. He could only stare at the door in wonder and what could be so personal to the Professor that he would keep locked up. Calem's hands started to get slightly sweaty. He really wanted to know what was inside! Typically for a young man like him. But Calem new better then to go in. He didn't want to lose the Professor's trust.

The boy nibbled his bottom lip as he looked over to the white door once more. Why? Why, why, why, why!? It was so tempting to go over, grab that knob, and turn it. Never had he been so curious towards something! Normally he was a well self-controlled Trainer from a small town. Calem cursed himself before he dropped his bag and quickly went over to the door, firecly opening it.

The boy, as if on autopilot, entered the room and allowed the door to close behind him. His breath was caught in his throat as he took in his surroundings. The room itself was fairly large; surrounded by darkness with one light glowing down from the ceiling. In the center of this room was some hospital gear. A heart monitor, an Oxygen regulator, a Brainwave monitor, an I.V., and a hospital bed. Lying in the bed was a robust, muscular looking man with flaming orange hair that would somewhat resemble a Pyroar's mane; with a blanket halfway up his body, stopping at his midsection. His chest was bandaged up along with his wrists. A hose connecting to the Oxygen regulator was also connected to an Oxygen Mask, which was placed over the man's mouth. Faint inhales and exhales could be heard from the man as his chest rose slightly before descending slowly. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be in a deep state of sleep. A coma, perhaps?

Calem, swallowing hard, approached the sleeping man until he was at the edge of the bed. His chest started to heave quickly as he gazed down at the man. His eyes contained one thing and one thing only: fear.

"Calem?"

Calem froze when he heard the seemingly friendly and concerned voice. He spun around and saw the Professor standing infront of the door with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. But there was something about his appearance that was different. He wore a black lab coat that reached to his ankles with a blood red button undershirt. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves on his hands. His wore a pair of black pants and boots as well. Above his forehead was a red visor that resembled Lysandre's when he came in with his gear in the base. Except Sycamore wasn't wearing his.

"Calem, I specifically told you NOT to come in here." the professor 'tsked' before shaking his head and wagging his finger.

"P-Professor? W-what's going on here!? Why are you dressed like that!?" Calem exclaimed slowly made his way around the end of the bed as Sycamore slowly approached him.

Sycamore chuckled. "Like my look?" he giggled playfully, "I've had this for a while you know. It's very comfortable, and fits my _true_ character quite well."

"True character?" Calem, now on the otherside of the bed, stumbled back.

"Did you _really _think I actually _cared _for the well being of others? That I _actually _cared? Ha! I only care for those who are part of Team Flare."

Calem stammered. "B-but! Lysandre!" he pointed a shakey finger at the sleeping man, "H-how can he be alive!? He's...!"

Sycamore said nothing. A look of sadness appeared on his face as he approached the bed; placing one hand above Lysandre's head and the other holding his hand gently. "When the machine fell apart, it did crush Lysandre. But the remaining energy from Xerneas is what saved him. Although it didn't make him immortal, it did prevent his body from being crushed under the rubble. Believe me, he was a bloody mess when we found him. But..." Sycamore bowed his head until his lips brushed against Lysandre's. "He's still alive..." he whispered before pressing his lips against the older man's in a soft kiss. "Just by a thread, however. I'm going to need Xerneas, the Life Pokemon, to heal him fully. For now, I must keep him in a hibernation-like state so he won't feel the pain."

Calem could only watch in heartbreak and disgust. "We? What do you mean 'we'?" he asked.

Sycamore smiled. "Lysandre had a hunch someone would come along to stop him. You see, Bryony, Aliana, Mable, Celosia, and Xerosic were just the scientists. Lysandre only had three high ranking commanders: Malva, Diantha, and myself."

"Diantha is in on this too!?" Calem cried.

Sycamore laughed. "Of course! Diantha, Lysandre, and myself have been long time friends who share a common goal: Creating a more Beautiful world. Of course, you wouldn't understand."

"What about Malva? How is Malva in this?"

"Malva is merely an undercover agent. She's as devoted to Team Flare as Diantha and myself are. Like I said, Lysandre had a hunch someone would come meddling along to foil his plans. So he had Diantha, Malva, and myself keep a low profile. How else would he know about Serena's arrival to his labs? If something were to happen to him, or if his plan were to fail, we would be left to carry it on for him."

Calem's eyes started to brim with tears. This couldn't be happening. "But... I thought you loved me..." he whimpered.

"Love you? Ha! I only did all that just to gain your trust. It's amazing how gullible children are these days. I only love one man and one man only..." he said as he gently ran his fingers down Lysandre's partially exposed jawline.

Calem slowly shook his head. "No. No. No." he reached to his side, only to remember that he didn't have his pokeballs.

"Looking for this?" Sycamore asked as he held his bag up by its strap, "I'm afraid I'm going to be taking your Pokemon from now on. Especially Xerneas. I'm afraid you won't be needing them from now on. Since you know of my little secret, I'm going to have to dispose of you."

Calem winced, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"But before I do so, I should inform you of how much Serena has taken a liking in you. She is quite fond of you. It's a shame that you weren't able to notice the little hints she's dropped. Oh, how heartbroken she will be when she finds that you 'ran away' with another woman. Oh, the poor fool." Sycamore cooed.

"Y-you monster." Calem whispered as he scowled at the professor.

Sycamore grinned a small grin as he brought out a knife from his coat pocket, slowly approaching the doomed boy.

"Goodbye Calem. Thank you for coming over. You've helped me A LOT today. Now... I bid you _adieu_."

End.

**X.X**

**I warned you! I warned you! NOT for Calem fans.**


End file.
